


Rise To Power

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Matriarch [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(See Series Description) </p><p>As the firstborn son of Director Tanya Morrow, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, son of Jackson Gibbs- a lover rather than a spouse- had free reign of NCIS with very few women stepping in to control his team. That is until his mother retired and her lover Jennifer Shepard stepped in. Then he was suddenly facing a future of being mounted left and right, of taking orders from above while being forced to surrender his beloved team. Gibbs found to the shock of none that it wasn’t something he enjoyed, especially since he preferred the male form. So he decided to lie about his gender identification in order to force the hand of the director… and finds support from his team that he never expected in ways that may end the loneliness of his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not believe that a matriarch is any better than a patriarch. I believe equality is best. This fic is about discovering yourself and receiving unexpected support and love.

Tony had always lusted after Gibbs, but the man was as cold as iron. It wasn’t shocking, really. Being in law enforcement most of their troop was made up of men with a few female section leaders to keep the men obedient. As the leader of the men Jethro was constantly dragging Tony over to Kate to get him to fuck out his anxiety, but he almost never walked himself over to her desk. Kate was an erotic combination of bitchy and sweet, the perfect female for their group as she was completely ready to let Gibbs lead ‘his’ team even though she was technically the one in charge.

It was a well-known fact that killers were men who were under-fucked. It was simply a fact. Women who neglected the men around them were to blame, of course, but it was also the responsibility of the man to ask for sex when he needed it. Gibbs apparently thought he was exempt from this. He often neglected his libido and when he became angry and aggressive at work it would take multiple females to take him down and satisfy him. Thankfully, that didn’t happen often. Gibbs was a well of calm. So much so that there was a rumour going around that he actually identified as female. Regardless of his possible gender identification, Gibbs was as sexy as they came and clearly had no doubts about his ability to pleasure a woman when push came to shove.

That was why their chase after Ari Haswari had so many of them on edge. Gibbs was uncontrollably outraged, and every time Kate approached him and slipped up her skirt while rubbing against his front he would continue to shout at whoever had irked him while ignoring her offer of comfort. It took three days for him to finally bend her over a desk and take her, and by the time he did his entire team was tense and on edge. It took Gibbs a shocking half an hour to climax, Kate shaking as orgasm after orgasm rolled through her, Gibbs working her clit and tits as he pushed her sweaty clothes aside. He was tense beyond belief, his neck muscles showing and his teeth clenched, his face flushed almost purple when he finally released with a harsh grunt. He staggered away from her and dropped into his chair with a sigh of relief.

Tony knew now was the time to approach him. Gibbs might have sex rarely- only once a month or so while daily was far more average for others- but when he did he became calm and more open to closeness and frank discussion. Tony headed over, his own ignored erection aching. He would approach Kate or perhaps even Jenny for sex later. For now he wanted to get a bit of rump rubbing in with Gibbs and the man was usually accepting of it at times like this. He sat down on the edge of Gibbs’ desk, the inside where no one was allowed unless he’d just gotten his rocks off, and smiled at the older man. The fall-away trap at the front of Tony’s trousers was easily undone and he rubbed at his swollen testicles. Gibbs noticed him, his glazed eyes taking interest in the bond between himself and his team.

“You tense, Tony?” Gibbs asked, reaching out with that soft smile of his and cupping Tony’s groin.

“Yeah, a bit Boss,” Tony replied.

“You wanna talk?” Gibbs asked, and guided Tony down with a gentle tug on his bollocks until the younger man straddled his lap. Tony sighed, letting his head fall down on Gibbs’ shoulder. The man was only approachable for intimacy when he was post-coital, and that was frighteningly rare. Otherwise his form of intimacy was a headslap followed by a not-so-subtle butt grope.

“I’ve been thinking about this guy for a while,” Tony confided, “It doesn’t make sense, you know? Why break into our morgue? Why didn’t he fuck Kate when she tried to calm the situation down? She said he seemed calm and uninterested. That’s just weird, even for a sociopath. They still want to get their rocks off.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gibbs sighed, cupping Tony’s groin and massaging his bollocks firmly, “Maybe he’s asexual? Asexual and crazy? Doesn’t fit. All the asexual people I know are laid back. ‘Course maybe that’s just my experience.”

Tony groaned and sank against him. Tony generally preferred the female form, but Gibbs was an exception. He wanted the man in every way and was saddened that there seemed to be no way to get into his bed. Gibbs had never shown interest in penetrative sex with men. He engaged in sexual bonding such as touch and sometimes frotting, but never went as far as penetration and rarely continued to orgasm. He’d brought Tony off twice in the years they’d known each other, but both times had seemed almost accidental with Gibbs pushing him away before the older man could reach completion. They’d been the best orgasms Tony had ever had, and as Gibbs continued to stroke him with an absent look in his eyes he thought he might be headed for one. His hips began to roll forward and his breathing sped up as Gibbs continued to muse over their plight.

Tony gently guided Gibbs’ hand from his bollocks to his cock, hoping Gibbs would take the bait and properly stroke him. Gibbs shook himself out of his contemplation and frowned.

“Kate’s still sprawled out on the desk, Tony. Go deal with this,” Gibbs grunted.

“I _am_ dealing with it,” Tony purred, and leaned in to lick the shell of his ear.

Gibbs huffed in amusement, “Get over there.”

Tony groaned in disappointment and then hurried over to Kate. She was half asleep on the desk, but he didn’t hesitate to slide into her. He moaned as the scent of Gibbs’ spunk reached his nose. This was _almost_ as good, and he was soon pumping his hips fast and hard. Kate gave him a slightly annoyed look but let it continue. She’d never deny a man with needs, not if she wanted them to remain peaceful and compliant. Tony was quite the obedient little boy, happily sticking his cock into any offered hole, spilling himself, and then going about his day solving crimes. He was easily controlled by his dick and knew it, but who was he to complain when he got what he wanted? Women controlled the world, and they did so by making their men happy little bundles of post-coital hormones.

Tony grunted as he released, eyes still glued on Gibbs who gave him that rare smile of approval. He slid free, wiped himself up with an intercourse wipe from Kate’s desk, and headed over to Gibbs for his approval pat. Gibbs obliged him, giving the back of his head a gentle stroke.

“Feel better, Tony?”

“Yeah, Boss,” Tony purred, straddling his thighs again and hoping for a bit more rubbing. Gibbs complied, deep in thought as he rubbed at the back of Tony’s head. Tony rolled his hips, rubbing their testicles together and enjoying the feel of friction between them until Gibbs stood up and dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor.

Gibbs left without speaking, doing up his front thatch, and Tony sighed sadly after his never-to-be flame.

XXX

Gibbs headed down to Abby’s lab where he knew he’d find his favourite cheery Goth listening to loud music, probably with McGee literally up her ass. She enjoyed sex but also treated it as casually as anyone he’d ever known. Sure enough, he walked into the lab and smirked at the sight of the two of them studying her computer screen while McGee slowly worked himself in and out of her back entrance.

“Hey Gibbs!” Abby called, “What are you doing here?”

“Just coming down to see how you’ve been doing with that search.”

“Still no links, Gibbs,” Abby gave him a sad glance, “He’s basically a ghost.”

“At least we have a name now,” McGee grunted, hips moving a bit faster.

Gibbs took a moment to admire what little he could see of McGee’s bits. He was well hung though not nearly as shapely as Tony was. Gibbs had to keep himself in line. He’d nearly let Tony continue on upstairs and he had to make sure that didn’t happen again. Tony was easily the sexiest man he’d ever had trying to crawl all over him and Gibbs’ resolve was weakening. He wanted Tony. He wanted McGee. Hell, he just wanted to fuck his way through the department but that wasn’t going to happen. If he lost control his mother would rein him in, and that would mean making sure he had a woman in his group who would push the issue when Gibbs feigned disinterest in sex. Then it would become _all_ too obvious that Gibbs was uninterested in the women around him. It wasn’t totally unheard of for a man to prefer his own gender exclusively, but Gibbs knew that men like that didn’t get far in the world. Women resented them. They wanted their men to be easily placed in a position in both life and bed, not making their own way in life as if they were _women_.

Not for the first time Gibbs wondered if he should just pretend to have a gender identity crisis, but he’d then have to follow through and at least _dress_ like a woman. That wasn’t something that appealed to him, even though it would probably be more accepted than his sexuality and a damn good cover if he wanted to keep his job.

Gibbs was far too distracted, despite having finally gotten himself off with Kate. He decided he could risk letting himself touch McGee a bit while the man was distracted and stepped up behind him. McGee moaned, his head falling back as he began to grind his hips so that he could rub his ass across Gibbs’ front while still shallowly fucking Abby. Abby smiled over her shoulder at Gibbs who leaned forward and pecked a kiss on her cheek. He suspected Abby knew as she was constantly providing him with a chance to grope men in her lab while carefully _not_ soliciting him for sex. He loved her for it; probably more deeply than he did the few women he’d managed to force himself to copulate with.

Gibbs breathed in McGee’s scent, stroking his tightened bollocks while the man whimpered as he reached what must have been quite the satisfying orgasm. Gibbs was jealous. His climaxes were usually unfulfilling and met with feelings of disgust unless he handled it himself, something that was frowned on in their society. For now he would just enjoy what little time he had to grope his team members before another case came up.

“Boss?” Tony’s voice came through Abby’s system and he backed away from McGee to see Tony watching them from upstairs.

“Yeah, DiNozzo?”

“Director wants to see you in her office.”

Gibbs growled in frustration, “I did Kate, what more does she want from me?!”

“Dunno,” Tony frowned, “But Jenny’s here.”

Gibbs growled in frustration. Jenny was his former partner and a woman he’d nearly bred with when her five-year cycle came around. He’d been engaged to mate with three different women since he’d lost the only woman he’d ever found attractive so many years ago. Each time had fallen through when he’d found himself unable to get it up the second the pressure was on. He knew full well he required a specific set of parameters in order to get an erection around a woman, and very few women had the patience for that. Once they realized he was as gay as a unicorn drunk on rainbow cum they dumped him and found someone more ‘productive’. Jenny was the exception. She’d suggested bringing a second man into the mix to get Jethro hard, but when she went into heat the worst thing he could have imagined had happened. The man, a friend of hers, attacked Gibbs. Since Gibbs wasn’t responding properly to Jenny the man had reacted instinctively and chased him off, an irrational bout of homophobia overwhelming the normally peaceful instincts of their species, and bred Jenny alone. She had a beautiful little girl with her eyes now, and Gibbs once again had no one. At least she’d tried, but he’d been burnt and wouldn’t go down that path again. He knew it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t calm her friend down, but it still _felt_ like it. After all, like every other man he knew he’d been raised to believe that women would handle it, fix it, and take care of him. His knee-jerk reaction was to look towards a woman for help and protection in cases of violence. How many times had he sent Kate into a building with that same knowledge in the forefront, knowing that any man out there would rather go belly up for a woman than fight her? Then it was a simple matter of following behind her to arrest the exhausted, satisfied man between her thighs. Rarely they’d had to shoot him when he turned violent on her, but women were made of sterner stuff than men. She’d shrugged it off and taken McGee or Tony to bed to satisfy her aches and pains and been back at work the next day with a few stitches and a confidant smile on her face.

“I’ll be right up,” Gibbs grumbled, breaking off his enjoyable frotting to head to the elevator. He didn’t catch the sad glance McGee through over his shoulder.

XXX

“Ah, Jethro, come in darling,” Director Morrow cooed, flashing him the smile that had won her so many lovers and the powerful positions he now held. Beside her, sitting on the desk like a cat, was Jenny Shepard. In a chair across from them both was a woman of Israeli descent who Gibbs wasn’t aware of. She didn’t acknowledge him so he returned the favour and dropped into the chair beside her.

“How’s it going, mom?” Gibbs asked, completely ignoring Jenny’s presence. After their failed relationship Jenny had become Morrow’s lover. Unlike Gibbs, Jenny was solidly bisexual like a majority of the population, so her interest in Morrow wasn’t considered hinky like Gibbs’ interest in the men around him was. So long as Jenny still entertained men she could love whomever she wanted. Gibbs hated her all the more for it, even though he knew it was societies fault and not hers. After all, Jenny was only doing what came naturally by climbing the political power ladder via the women who were all poised at the top.

“As you know,” Morrow stated, jumping right to the point, “I’ve been grooming Agent Shepard here to take my place as director when I retire.”

Gibbs snorted. It was more like Jenny was grooming _Morrow_ , but that wasn’t what people said so he kept his mouth shut.

“So?” Gibbs asked.

“So in light of the difficult times we are reaching I have decided it is time for a younger, fresher approach. Jethro, meet _Director_ Shepard.”

Gibbs’ eyes flew to Jenny’s face where she sat smirking contentedly. She held out her hand and he kissed the back of it obediently, “Madam Director.”

“Any problem taking orders from me, Jethro?”

“As an director? Or as a woman?” Gibbs asked.

Jenny’s eyes widened in alarm, but Gibbs wasn’t backing down now. He knew what was about to happen. He was about to lose his team to the woman sitting by his side, the woman who was undoubtedly grooming Jenny for the director position the way Jenny had groomed his mother. He would be cast aside as the lead male because his mother was no longer in a position of power. He’d be demoted and whomever Jenny favoured or- when he came of age- one of her sons would take his place. Unless Jethro made the move he’d been trying to fight for years now and took his team himself.

“Jethro,” Morrow stated, her tone warning.

“It’s time, mom,” Gibbs stated, “I’m not staying in the closet anymore.”

Morrow went pale and Gibbs wondered how much she actually _did_ know. Then he looked over at Jenny.

“I’m a transwoman,” Gibbs stated, “And I’m not giving up my team. They’re _mine_ and I’ve a right to them.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Jethro!” Jenny laughed, “Please don’t embarrass yourself any more than you already have.”

“I’m not certain he’s joking,” Morrow stated softly.

“Please!” Jenny shook her head, “You’re forgetting we dated for a year! Jethro may not be a ladies man, but he’s definitely not a lady!”

“I’ll admit I’m not the _prettiest,_ ” Gibbs replied softly, “But even you have to admit that my behaviour is atypical for a man.”

Shepard’s smile vanished and Gibbs’ reappeared. He’d won. Or he thought he had.

“Very well. I’ll put off your transfer. You will continue to work under Kate and I. _If_ you complete your transition-“

“Transition is different for everyone,” Gibbs cut in, “It doesn’t always end in surg-“

“ _IF,”_ Shepard shouted over him, “ _If_ you complete your transition, as stated by a therapist, then and only then, will I assign you your own team.”

“The team I have now _is_ mine,” Gibbs growled.

“Then prove it,” Jenny replied in a taunting voice, “Woman up, Jethro. Or would you prefer to be called _Judith_?”

“Jethro will do,” Gibbs replied.

She shook her head in amusement, “You can’t even pull off a different name. Pathetic. Tell you what, Gibbs, I’ll do you a solid. We’ll keep this between us. That way you don’t humiliate yourself in front of the entire bullpen.”

“Not going to happen,” Gibbs replied, “I’m not ashamed of who I am. Not anymore.”

Jenny shook her head in disgust, “I’m ready to be sworn in now, Tanya.”

“Very well,” Morrow sighed, “Jethro, dear. I think it goes without saying that I can’t protect you anymore. I hope you know what you are doing.”

Gibbs walked over and pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek before leaving without another word. He had to do something to convince Jenny that he was transgender and he knew it, but given that he was _not_ trans, that was going to be exceedingly difficult.

XXX

Gibbs headed straight for Autopsy to talk to Ducky, who was examining their latest meat puzzle in obvious curiosity while Jimmy Palmer, the man filling in for their injured assistant, was eagerly listening to his stories. Gibbs smiled in amusement. Palmer was going to fit right in; in fact he was probably going to be irreplaceable if he kept indulging Ducky like this.

“Jethro!” Ducky crowed, “I’m afraid your visit is premature. I’ve no new information for you. Ah, Mr. Palmer here was just remarking on the-“

“I need a kilt, Ducky,” Gibbs stated.

“Formal or the short.”

“What’s the difference?”

“The original design went down to the ankles to prevent the chill of the Scottish weather from-“

“The short ones I see on TV!” Gibbs snapped.

“Very well, I have one or two. I’ll pick them up and bring them in tomorrow. Luckily if one isn’t picky about whose clan they’re wearing they are mostly universal unless one happens to be extremely tall or extremely short, which is of course why making them is so-“

“I need one for keeps. Where can I buy one?”

“Oh, I see,” Ducky replied, “Actually, no. I don’t. What would you need a kilt for?”

“I’m transitioning into a woman,” Gibbs replied, “I need easy access for sex and I don’t like skirts. They’re unflattering on my ass.”

“Oh!” Palmer crowed, “You should get the military ones!”

“They have military ones?” Gibbs asked, perking up considerably.

“Jethro…” Ducky asked in alarm, “Is this… what is this? I’m supportive, of course, but I don’t quite understand…”

“It’s what I said. I’m becoming a woman. This is step one. I’m gonna ease into it. What are those pouch things? I’ll need one of those, too. To hold lube and such,” Gibbs replied.

“There are pockets on the military ones,” Palmer stated at the same time Ducky replied, “Sporrans, Gaelic for ‘purse’.”

“Thanks,” Gibbs nodded, “Ducky, the store?”

“Oh, very well, but I _will_ be discussing this with you at another time!”

“Not gonna happen,” Gibbs replied, accepting his scrawled note and leaving without looking back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

<http://www.popularairsoft.com/files/imagesnew/military1st_511_tacduty_kilts.jpg>

A soft moan reached Gibbs’ ears and he glanced to his right to see Tony staring at him with wide eyes. Gibbs was wearing a sex symbol. True, in Scotland this sort of clothing was normal for men and women, but here in America Gibbs might have well have put on a flowing white dress and matching wig instead of a dark brown military-styled kilt, white shirt, and brown vest. The men were all eying him up as if he were a grilled, seasoned slab of meat, and while it was disconcerting the power trip was also poignant. Gibbs put down his gear bag and sat at his desk, the unusual feel of fabric brushing his thighs making the hair raise on the back of his neck. Like any young man he’d played around as a teen, dressing in skirts for make-out sessions and enjoying the company of young men similarly dressed. He’d found that men who legitimately identified as women were less attractive to him than cisgender men. He’d known then that his worst fears were realized. Men were his sole attraction. He could force himself to be with a woman, but it required a great deal of imagination and for him to be pent up to the point of painful.

So now he was taking the steps he would need to take in order to make it possible to bed men whenever he wanted, instead of denying himself over and over again as he had for years. It would just require him to lie about his gender identification and wear clothing he wasn’t entirely comfortable in. He’d have to figure out just how far he’d have to go with this to make it work. From the looks he was giving the skirt might just be enough, enough for him but not enough for Shepard. She was going to want to see him transition.

Gibbs powered on his computer and unlocked his desk, slipping his gun out from under his vest and into the desk. Then he pulled out a file and began paging through it, his head carefully down. He could hear the squad room around him slowly ceasing to function as people hissed at each other that Gibbs was wearing a _skirt._ Gibbs kept his head down until Kate walked over to him and leaned over his desk.

“Gibbs, I hate to be the one to point this out but…”

“Yes, Ma’am?” Gibbs asked, hating the term. This was _his_ team. They all called Gibbs ‘Boss’, except for Kate. Kate he was required to use a title with, along with every woman in the area. Well… not for much longer.

“Did you lose a bet?” She asked with a barely suppressed smile.

“I’m transitioning,” Gibbs replied, barely able to get the words out.

“Sorry? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m _transitioning_ ,” He snapped.

“Transit… as in… oh. Wow. Okay. So you’re… that is…” Kate swallowed and shifted to sit up rather than lean over, facing him with the respect she would show a woman rather than the suggestive body language she directed towards men, “Which pronouns do you prefer?”

“They,” Gibbs grumbled, having decided he’d be less uncomfortable with plural than with feminine.

“Very well then… Mixter Gibbs?”

“Yeah?” Gibbs asked, unable to wipe the sarcastic glare off of his face.

“We… ah… we have a case. Dead naval officer found by the docs of a civilian marina.”

Gibbs stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and calling to the crew, “Grab your gear!”

McGee and Tony got to their feet, but both of them were walking awkwardly and he groaned in disgust as he realized why. They were both sporting erections and practically drooling. Kate leaned into Gibbs’ space.

“Are you ready to deal with this? Or would you rather drive?” Kate asked.

Normally if the boys were turgid before a case, whether from morning wood or confrontations over coffee, Gibbs would drive while Kate worked the boys down from their froth. This time as low-woman on the totem pole it was _Gibbs’_ duty to service the young men on their team. They knew it and they were both staring at him with wide eyes. Gibbs swallowed hard and shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m good,” He replied, forcing himself to meet her eyes even though he felt _ridiculous_.

“Okay,” Kate nodded kindly, “I’ll drive. Let me know if…”

“I said _I’m good.”_

“Right. Let’s go, then,” Kate smiled.

No one budged. _My team_ , Gibbs thought with a grin.

“Let’s go!” Gibbs snarled, and the two practically tripped over their feet to follow him to the elevator, Kate moving at a more sedate pace and joining them barely in the nick of time. Gibbs sipped his coffee and DiNozzo and McGee both stared at him hungrily, “In the car, boys.”

“So it’s true, then?” Tony asked, clearing his throat, “You’re transitioning?”

“Ya think, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled.

“First step, a kilt,” Tony replied, staring straight ahead of himself, “Second step… Catholic school girl skirt?”

Gibbs smacked the back of his head without thinking and Kate gave him a shocked look, “Gibbs!”

“What?” He asked, hand moving down to grope Tony’s ass as he usually did. The man let out a hungry groan, his eyes falling shut and Gibbs jerked his hand away. Normally this was playful, but it had all turned strikingly serious.

“Ladies do not _hit men_ ,” She hissed at him.

“Yeah,” Gibbs scoffed, “They just hit _on_ men. And when that doesn’t work they pressure them until they give in.”

Kate looked uncomfortable but didn’t argue the point. Gibbs was a well known masculist who was unafraid to speak his mind when he thought men weren’t being treated right by the women who essentially ran the country. He particularly hated the saying ‘men worry until they marry, women don’t worry until they marry’. As far as his team knew he’d never been married and never intended to do so, but the truth was he’d lost the only woman he’d ever loved- who he suspected secretly identified as male- ages ago and couldn’t find another who attracted him. It helped that she’d regularly lure in men for him to get off with. Now he’d be getting to fondle a man without restraining himself for the first time in nearly fifteen years. No longer would he have to force himself to get off with women while going after men in secret in order to prove he was bisexual. He could get off primarily with men and just occasionally fondle women and no one would be the wiser.

 _So why am I as nervous as a virgin?_ Gibbs wondered as he climbed into the back of their transport van. Kate got into the front seat and Tony climbed into the back with Gibbs while McGee gave him a look of longing over Tony’s shoulder. McGee would have to wait until they got to the scene since there wasn’t enough room in the back to safely copulate with three people. Tony sat on the rear bench beside Gibbs and gave him a wide grin. Gibbs gave him a half smile back and propped one leg on the bench and planted the other on the floor to steady them.

“Well?” Gibbs asked.

Tony leaped at him… at the same moment the van started moving. He toppled onto the ground and slid a foot before he recovered himself and hurried back to him. Gibbs chuckled but didn’t mock him. He wanted this _badly_ and was already half hard in anticipation. It was a long ride and a bumpy one, but he didn’t doubt for a moment that he and Tony would have quite a bit of fun. Tony was on his knees on the floor between Gibbs’ spread legs, and the second he got his hands on Gibbs’ he was moaning hungrily. Gibbs caught his head in his hands and kissed him firmly despite the fact it was hardly the norm in situations where a co-worker was relieving each other’s frustration. Tony didn’t protest. He leaned into the kiss and was the first to slide his tongue forward for more, hands roaming over Gibbs’ torso as if he couldn’t get enough. Gibbs had known Tony was hot for him, but _this_ response spoke of far more than lust. Tony broke the kiss to gasp for air and fumble with his trouser hatch. He got it down and Gibbs gripped his cock with a growl of excitement while Tony held onto him for dear life. The bumps made it more exciting rather than complicated since they weren’t going for penetration. Every jostle of Tony’s body just make his cock throb harder as he was pressed into Gibbs’ hand out of sync with the older man’s motions. He was quick to take advantage and Tony was soon groaning as he came hard across Gibbs’ thigh. Tony shuddered in relief, his breath irregular as Gibbs leaned down and pressed a long, lingering kiss to his lips. Tony broke the kiss and Gibbs was sure it was over, but he dove down instead, hands gripping Gibbs’ hips tightly to keep him from jerking around as he rubbed his face against Gibbs’ covered groin.

Gibbs wanted his mouth. He wanted _Tony_. They swayed and bumped and he knew it was a bad idea, but he still pulled up his kilt. Tony lapped at his cock, not cruel enough to risk biting his cock by accident. Instead pinned it against Gibbs’ belly with his mouth and rubbed him firmly with the flat of his tongue while moaning theatrically. It was good enough for Gibbs who was staring down at him in amazement that something like this was _finally_ happening. He let his head fall back as he pleasure coiled in his gut, his balls tightening before he spilled himself against the inside of his upturned kilt. Gibbs groaned in relief, letting himself bask in the amazing feeling of actually _enjoying_ an orgasm. He couldn’t wipe the likely stupid look off of his face, but Tony had grabbed some paper towels from their kit and was kindly cleaning him up. He smiled down at him in approval and Tony gazed up at him with worship in his eyes.

_Oh, shit. I’m so screwed. I’m never going back. I’ll wear fucking sequins if I get to have this again._

“Boss, you’re fucking _awesome_ ,” Tony groaned as they squeeled to a stop. There was a commotion up front and the window between them opened up.

“You done, Tony?”

“Never,” Tony shook his head with a shit-eating grin on his face. Gibbs chuckled.

“It’s my turn!” McGee whined.

“Whiners get to jerk _themselves_ off!” Gibbs snarled, instantly irritated.

“Sorry, Boss!” McGee replied, unbuckling his seatbelt, “Chinese firedrill!”

“What?” Gibbs asked in confusion, but Tony was scrambling to his feet, fastening his trouser trap and heading out the rear doors. They switched places, slapping five as they went, and Gibbs pushed down the feeling of loss as Tony vanished from his sight. Instead he smiled a welcome to McGee who was hurrying forward while fumbling with his flap. He got it down and climbed into Gibbs’ lap, straddling him and gripping the handle above the bench. Gibbs grinned in surprise at McGee’s forwardness and took his cock in hand while Tony climbed in the front seat and looked through to the back.

“Hot, Probie! Ride him!”

“In a moving vehicle? Are n- _ohhhh_ ,” McGee groaned as Gibbs took up a quick pace on his shaft, stroking his long, thick member as the man bounced in his lap over every bump. McGee had his vest gripped tightly in both hands and was rolling his hips hungrily with his jaw clenched. He was groaning loudly and clearly wasn’t going to lie back and enjoy it the way Tony had. Gibbs loved it. Gibbs pulled up his shirt and rubbed McGee’s cockhead against his belly with each long pull, twisting his wrist to give him more sensation. McGee’s jaw dropped and he let out a startled shout. Clearly he was used to women who thought they knew how to touch a man, but had no practical experience in what a cock was like and where it was sensitive. For all her spunk Abby was a lay-back-and-let-them gal, which suited the shy and awkward young man perfectly. So Gibbs decided that if McGee was used to mounting and then walking off he’d have to show him what interaction was like and how rewarding it could be. Gibbs gripped the back of McGee’s head and pulled him forward, licking a stripe up his neck and then sucking at the pulse point beneath his ear. McGee moaned and began to thrust into his hand faster, his free hand moving from where it had been loosly gripping the window between cab and back. McGee pressed his hand against the back of Gibbs’ head so he added a bit of teeth to the mix. He was cautious what with their movements, but he needn’t have been. The vehicle came to a final stop and McGee began to thrust faster as he chased his release. The back was opened up and Kate and Tony began to unload.

“Spill it, McGee, we got a crime scene here!”

“You know I can’t when you pressure m-“ McGee started to snarl over his shoulder, but with the vehicle stopped Gibbs knew he could do more than before. He shoved McGee, turning their bodies so the man landed with his clothed ass on the seat, his cock leaking as it bobbed in the air. Gibbs dropped to his knees and swallowed McGee down, sucking hard as he dragged his lips and tongue up his cock. McGee let out a scream of pleasure and came into Gibbs’ mouth, his cock pulsing over and again as the man groaned out his contentment.

  
“Holy Gibbs,” Tony breathed.

“Oh wow,” McGee whimpered as Gibbs sat up and wiped off his mouth on his sleeve, “That was hot as hell.”

“Now that you two are drained,” Gibbs stated, and then amped up his next sentence to a shout, “Back to work!”

McGee scrambled to get himself together while Tony wiped down his hands, donned gloves, and grabbed his gear. McGee was soon behind him and they practically ran to the crime scene. Gibbs stepped out of the van with a satisfied smile and watched his boys work.

“You did good,” Kate replied, stroking the back of his head.

Gibbs shrugged her off, “I did what I’m meant to do.”

She nodded, giving him some distance and switching over to treating him as if he were a woman again. This time she gave him a respectful smile, “How did it feel?”

Gibbs took a moment to seriously consider her question, “Right.”

XXX

They were in shock. Gibbs scanned the rooftops while Tony frantically tried to get him to move to safety. Then he remembered. He was responsible for _their_ safety now.

“Move! Get cover! Now!” Gibbs shouted, and they bolted for safety, “McGee! Come in!”

“I’m safe, Boss,” McGee replied, his voice shakey, “What happened up there?”

“Someone shot Kate,” Gibbs replied, “Radio for help.”

“Shot Kate as in… shot Kate?” McGee asked in horror.

“McGee! Get us back-up! Now!”

“On it, Boss.”

There was radio silence after that and then McGee came back on, “On the way to your point.”

“Sit-rep,” Gibbs asked, “Your marksman gone?”

“Yeah,” McGee replied, “Seems to be. He couldn’t get a bead on me in the first place. He got the laptop instead.”

“Better the gizmo than you,” Gibbs replied.

A helicopter flew overhead and Gibbs glanced up to see it was one of theirs. Tony was behind him and when Gibbs’ kilt blew up in the wind from the chopper Tony’s hand flew down cup over Gibbs’ groin. He rolled over and pulled the younger man against him, watching him closely as he tried to control his tears. Tony was staring at him with such wide eyes, looking to him for comfort and guidance. He’d just lost a lover. A friend. A co-worker. A _woman_. Which meant that Gibbs was the only nearest comfort and protection. The chopper landed on the roof and a team ran for them, one of them a woman with a medical insignia on her arm.

“Are you…?” She paused at the sight of Gibbs holding Tony close, taking in his kilt and giving him a confused look.

“ _Not_ Scottish,” Gibbs barked out, “I got a man on the ground. I need to get to him.”

They told him it was cleared and he stood up, pulling Tony with him rather than leaving him with a strange woman. He tugged him down by the hand despite the strangeness of such familiarity with a team member. He reached McGee where a female agent from one of their sister teams was stroking his thigh where he sat on the ground looking terrified and confused. She looked up as Gibbs approached and he shooed her off, but she refused to leave.

“That’s _my_ man!” Gibbs snarled at her, probably louder than necessary considering the chopper noise was much less down here.

“I don’t see a ring on him,” She scoffed, “ _Poser_.”

Gibbs had never considered himself catty until that moment, but the second she went from ‘I’m comforting him’ to ‘you’re not woman enough’, he suddenly found his inner bitch. Gibbs grabbed her by her hair and tossed her backwards onto the ground. She screamed in pain and then stood up angrily, but Gibbs had dropped down to straddle McGee’s lap and Tony had scrambled in behind him. He would praise Tony later for stopping the fight from escalating by getting between them, but for now he wanted to comfort the two distraught men.

“Gonna be okay, Timmy,” Gibbs soothed, leaning down and pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

“K-Kate?” McGee asked.

Gibbs sat back and shook his head, lips pressed together. McGee shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the car he’d been using for sniper shelter. Behind him Tony shuddered, but was still stoically holding back tears. He didn’t want to appear masculine in front of the women. All he needed was for a rumour to go around the office that he was weepy and he’d be the but of every sexist joke out there! Gibbs needed to get them all someplace private where they could properly mourn.

“You good to move?”

“Yes,” McGee mouthed, his voice absent in his sudden and painful grief.

Gibbs rose, pulling Tony’s clinging form with him and tugging up McGee with one hand. He put a hand on the small of each of their backs and led them towards a squad car.

“Hey! Take our statements!” Gibbs shouted, banging on the window, “We need to get the hell out of here!”

The NCIS agent nodded and let them into the back where Gibbs took a piece of paper and began to write fast. McGee answered questions about his own situation quickly and Tony gave solid, straightforward answers about theirs with his face a stubborn blank. Gibbs handed over the paper and told the man to take them to the office. Their van was part of the crime scene at this point. They arrived with people too preoccupied by what was going on to take much notice so Gibbs headed straight for the elevator with his hand still carefully guiding each young man.

Once the doors shut silence finally swallowed them up. The elevator began to move and Gibbs hit the switch to stop them. He waited, not glancing left or right, just to see what they needed. McGee broke down first, sniffling as tears started to flow.

“Did she suffer?” McGee tried.

“Didn’t see it coming,” Gibbs stated, “Didn’t blink after. Though Ducky can tell us more.”

Gibbs glanced at Tony but he was standing stock still, completely silent and unresponsive. He turned to McGee and pulled him close.

“Won’t grope you,” He stated softly, guiding the man’s head to his shoulder, “You need sex for this you let me know.”

McGee’s response was to wrap his arms tightly around Gibbs’ waist and let himself go for a moment, sobbing and shaking. Gibbs stepped back until he was leaning against the wall and stroked the man’s hair. He glanced repeatedly at Tony but he’d walled himself off. He was just standing there waiting, and when McGee’s sniffles began to lessen Tony spoke up.

“Suck it up, Probie!” Tony snarled, “She’d want us working her case, not crying over her like a bunch of little boys!”

McGee gave one last sniffle and straightened up, tugging his suit jacket into place and taking even breaths. Gibbs gave the back of his head a stroke and then stepped forward and gave Tony’s head a similar pet. Tony gave him the strangest look, as if he didn’t recognize Gibbs.

“You okay, Tone?”

“Yeah,” Tony grunted, then flipped the switch back on.

They walked out of the elevator and straight into a trap.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter MIGHT read a bit dub-con. It isn't meant to be, but some might see it that way. 

 

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and was immediately flanked by Jenny and Ziva while a nervous Abby stood across from the group.

“What the hell is this?” Gibbs asked, turning to face Jenny and Ziva.

“Okay, Gibbs, don’t freak out, okay?” Abby told him anxiously.

“We’re here to take _care_ of you, Jethro,” Jenny states soothingly, putting out gentle hands.

“I’ve already taken care of them,” Gibbs growled.

“Then why is DiNozzo holding back tears?” Ziva David asked softly.

“He just lost a team member,” Gibbs growled, “We’re all near tears.”

“ _You_ aren’t ready to deal with this, Jethro,” Jenny said softly, and reached out a gentle hand, “Let us help you.”

Gibbs growled possessively, pulling the two men towards him by their beltloops, “Piss off, Jenny!”

“That’s _Director_ ,” Shepard stated sharply, “Ziva, take Tony. Abby, you’re with Tim. Jethro, come with me.”

“They’re _my boys,”_ Gibbs snarled, “This is _my team_.”

“You’re pre-op and not on hormones,” Jenny stated in a tone of voice that implied she was talking to an idiot.

“Not all trans people do those!” Gibbs growled, backing away from the elevator, “I was _born_ a woman, damn it!”

“You’re not equipped to take care of them, Jethro, and you know it! For fuck’s sake, you’ve only got _one_ hole!” Shepard argued.

“McGee doesn’t even want sex,” Gibbs argued, dismissing her faulty logic and pushing McGee back towards Abby, “He just wants to be held. Abby can hold him. I’ll take care of Tony.”

Abby slipped her arms around McGee’s neck and tugged him towards his desk. A mat had been laid out beside each of their desks so they could have sex comfortably and Gibbs tugged Tony towards his desk but Jenny and Ziva were closing in on him still.

“Fuck’s sake, don’t give him to a _stranger!_ ” Gibbs argued, “ _You_ take him.”

“You’ll let Ziva take you?” Jenny asked, head cocked to one side in surprise.

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded, “Fine, I’ll submit to her, just… not Tony.”

Jenny gave Ziva a glance over her shoulder and she nodded calmly.

“Very well, Agent Gibbs. Kindly open for me.”

Gibbs undid his trouser trap, but his eyes never left Tony as Jenny pulled him over to his desk. Abby was taking care of McGee who was enjoying a cuddle and slow kiss. Tony was still, almost unresponsive as Jenny pressed him down onto his back on the mat.

“Now, you know full well,” Jenny stated softly, speaking to him as if he were a small child, “That none of this was your fault. Kate was hit by a sniper and they’re trained not to be-“

“Could we not talk?” Tony asked, his tone sharp, “Please?”

“Sure, sweetie,” Jenny patted his cheek, “Whatever you need.”

“I _need_ my Boss,” Tony stated.

“Jethro may be fine for the occasional tension release, but this is _serious_ ,” Shepard replied, undoing his flap and beginning to work his cock.

Ziva was doing the same to Gibbs, but she was getting no results. Gibbs was limp, practically crawling into his own body until Ziva leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

“He is beautiful, your Tony,” Ziva purred, “Strong. Funny. Adorably ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied softly, feeling a traitorous twitch in his member as the blood began to flow south. He could see Tony responding to Jenny’s attention, his cock rising as she worked him with hand and a skilled tongue. He remembered her skills. If she had been good enough to get him hard, she’d give Tony an orgasm that would make his toes curl.

“You love him,” Ziva whispered in his ear, “I will spare you this humiliation.”

Ziva shifted to straddle Gibbs’ hips by planting one foot on his desk. Her long coat blocked the view of anyone else in the room as she pretended to slide him into her cunt. Gibbs watched as Jenny slid onto Tony’s cock and began to ride him slowly while Ziva fake-fucked him fast and hard. She was moaning softly as if she truly were enjoying what she was doing.

“You’re good,” Gibbs growled, knowing it would be mistaken for a comment on her sexual talent.

“I know,” She purred, pressing closer to his body. Her breasts rubbed against his chest but that did nothing for Gibbs. He was watching Tony over her shoulder but pretending to look into her eyes. She’d left him with that angle at least.

“He’s not enjoying this,” Gibbs grumbled under his breath.

“I don’t expect he is. He’s angry, but not the kind you fix with sex. Jenny is wrong this time.”

“So why didn’t you _tell_ her that,” Gibbs hissed, “She’d have listened to you.”

“No,” Ziva whispered, “She is determined to prove you are not transgender. I,” Ziva threw her head back and gasped in a convincing imitation orgasm, “Am not convinced that you are faking it. I am, however, convinced that you are convinced you are faking it.”

“Huh?” Gibbs asked, and made a face as if he were coming.

“You are a fool,” She whispered against his lips, “But I respect you despite it.”

Ziva reached down and ran her fingers through her wet parts and smeared them on Gibbs’ shaft. He barely hid the look of disgust on his face, but it probably just looked as if he were overly sensitive from his orgasm. Ziva stepped away from him, leaving his damp cock exposed to the air. He grumbled in disgust and wiped himself off with an intercourse wipe. Ziva had distracted him momentarily from Tony, but his eyes were back on him. He was staring up at the ceiling, stiff as a board and raging inside, while Jenny rode him with a look of frustration on her face. She’d stripped off all of her clothes in an attempt to get more interest from him, but rubbing his hand across her breasts while he just laid there and let her wasn’t doing much for either of them.

“Bloody hell!” Jenny snarled, climbing off of him and wiping some sweat from her brow. Tony clearly hadn’t come, “Ziva!”

“Why don’t we let Agent Gibbs handle it?” Ziva suggested, cleaning herself with a wipe as well.

“He’s spent,” Jenny panted.

“Oh, I bet he could manage,” Ziva replied softly, “Couldn’t you, Mixter?”

“Bet I could,” Gibbs replied, “Question is, is this what Tony needs?”

Gibbs walked over to Tony and knelt down beside him on the mat, reaching out to wipe some sweat off of his forehead.

“Tony,” Gibbs said softly, “Time for a run.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied softly.

XXX

Gibbs was right behind Tony when he broke out of the park proper and made it onto the sidewalk again. He watched that sweet, tight ass jog towards Gibbs’ house with a single mindedness that scared him a bit. He knew that Tony was angry and hurt but it wasn’t like him to be so silent. He knew he had to break him out of it and the run hadn’t done it. He followed Tony as he jogged onto Gibbs’ property and stopped at the door, doubling over to catch his breath.

Gibbs jogged in place a moment and then started stretching. Tony glanced aside and then started stretching as well.

“You can really run in that thing.”

“Nice to have a breeze on the boys,” Gibbs grinned slightly.

“I’d flirt but I have ass sweat so…” Tony groaned as he stretched out a particularly sore muscle.

“Come on upstairs. Shower.”

Tony followed in silence and hesitated as they entered the bathroom.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to jump you, Tony. If you want sex you ask for it.”

“I want him, Gibbs,” Tony said softly as he accepted a towel from Gibbs.

“Who?” Gibbs asked, thinking it was sex with some other man Tony wanted.

“Ari,” Tony replied, “I want him dead. I don’t care whose side he is on, I don’t care if Ziva _is_ convinced he didn’t shoot Kate. I don’t care if that missile was diverted. I want him on the floor, at my feet, bleeding.”

Gibbs studied him for a moment, “No you don’t.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“No, you don’t,” Gibbs replied, “You’re angry and you need to let it out.”

Gibbs ran his hand from Tony’s wrist up to his shoulder, but Tony scowled at him.

“Come on, Gibbs. I get that you’re going through some sort of gender crisis here, but even you have to know that sex isn’t the solution to all problems.”

“No,” Gibbs shook his head, “No, it’s not. It is, however, very comforting and I need comfort, Tony.”

“You. _You_ , need comfort?” Tony asked, his posture going from closed to open while his eyes widened in hope.

“Yeah, I do,” Gibbs replied, “ _After_ you shower.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stepped into Jethro’s room with a towel around his waist and a confident leer on his face.

“So,” Tony smirked, hands on hips, “What can I do to help you… _relax_.”

“Make yourself at home,” Gibbs replied, then walked passed him towards the shower.

Gibbs spent some time in the shower just teasing himself, playing with his ass as he considered what he wanted. He hadn’t bottomed in a while but Tony might not want to top. He fingered himself open and watched his cock harden. He _could_ enjoy it, but frankly he was hoping to pin Tony down and fuck him until his eyes rolled into the back of his head. There was only one way to find out and he’d already stalled in the shower longer than he ought, so Gibbs shut off the water, towelled off, and headed out to see Tony stretched out on the bed with a half-hard cock and an even cockier smile. He had his hands behind his head and was looking supremely pleased with himself. Gibbs smirked and took off his towel, rubbing it across his body absent mindedly while he stared down at Tony’s gorgeous body.

Tony was lightly muscled and had just enough hair on his chest to be attractive without making Jethro want to reach for a razor. He had a sexy happy trail down his belly that Jethro wanted to scratch. As he watched him the mere attention caused the man’s dick to firm up, twitching to a full erection and pulsing with need.

“You ever been pegged, Tone?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah, a few times,” Tony smiled eagerly, spreading his legs and bending his knees in blatant invitation. He winked, “I’ve even had a man top me once.”

“No man here,” Gibbs replied, aware of the cover he had to keep, “We call this my dildo or strap-on. Got it?”

“Yes, Boss. Sorry, Boss,” Tony nodded, looking a bit confused but still eager and willing.

Gibbs climbed onto the bed while stroking himself back up. He smiled down at Tony, wanting to savour the moment he’d finally get to have the young man. He’d have rather it be under better circumstances, but at least he wouldn’t be alone tonight.

Gibbs ran his hands from Tony’s knees down the inside of his thighs, smiling as his hips lifted off the bed.

“Pillow.”

Tony passed one down and Gibbs stuffed it under his hips, reaching for his discarded kilt and the lube in the pocket, but hesitated as a thought crossed his mind. All his experimentation as a teen had been brief and less daring than he’d have liked. There was something he’d never gotten to do and he wanted it now.

“Flip over,” Gibbs growled and almost purred when Tony obeyed eagerly, his ass lifting up in the air in offer, “Good, good.”

Gibbs leaned forward and ran his tongue from Tony’s taint up to the crack of his ass and then began to circle his pucker. Tony moaned hungrily and pushed back a bit so Gibbs took a fistful of his ass and gripped it hard. Tony bucked, but Gibbs chased him with his tongue with single-minded ardour. He soon had Tony panting and humping the air as the fucked his ass with his tongue. Tony was soft and oh, so responsive. His little furled hole opened up for Gibbs and then tried to suck on his tongue when he pushed it inside. He moaned as he mouthed at the man’s entrance and then turned his head and gave his ass a firm bite. Tony yelped and whimpered in need.

Gibbs sat back and grabbed the lube, knowing neither of them wanted to prolong things. He slicked himself up and poured a bit of lube on Tony’s clenching hole. The younger man was relaxed enough that entering him should be easy, but he slid two fingers in just to make sure and spread them a few times, pumping in and out easily.

“Gonna fuck you hard, Tony. You ready?”

“Past ready,” Tony gasped, “Wanted this for so long.”

Gibbs growled in approval and lined himself up, pushing into Tony’s hole slowly and deliberately. He pulled back an inch only once to tease Tony’s body into accepting him and then was finally, finally sheathed. Tony was hot and tight around his cock, his arse clenching and relaxing over and again. When he felt the motions settle Gibbs took a few steadying breaths and then slid back. Tony moaned low and long, his body shivering in apprehension.

“Okay?” Gibbs asked, his voice tense.

“Yes,” Tony gasped, “Fuck, yes. Gibbs. Boss. _Please_.”

Gibbs thrust back in, angling for Tony’s prostate, but he must have missed because he only got a soft mew of longing. He tried again and this time his aim was true. Tony let out a gasp and pushed back eagerly.

“Fuck yeah,” Tony grunted.

“Mm,” Gibbs agreed, taking up a fast pace as he gripped Tony’s hips, “Sweet ass, Tony.”

“Mmm, yours for the taking, Boss,” Tony purred, reaching down to touch himself.

“Hands off!” Gibbs barked. Tony’s hand flew to the bedspread and gripped it tightly while Tony whimpered in need, “Trust me, Tony. Trust me to give you what you need.”

“Yes, Boss. Always, Boss,” Tony panted calmly, but a few thrusts later he’d turned almost panicked, “ _Fuck_ , Boss, I need to come!”

“Not yet,” Gibbs gasped, not sure what he was aiming for. He was on the edge of his own climax, and while he knew he was unerringly hitting Tony’s sweet spot he wasn’t at all confident he could bring him off untouched.

Then it hit him. This was all well and good having Tony’s ass laid out for him, but he wanted the man completely. He wanted to see him fall apart. He wanted to feel him come inside of him. He wanted to _own_ this gorgeous young man in every sense of the word.

 _So this is what they call topping from the bottom_ , Gibbs thought, sliding free and giving Tony’s hip a slap.

“Roll over, DiNozzo!”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony gasped, rolling over and presenting his leaking cock the way a dog offered up his belly. He was all submission, whimpering in need and gripping the bedding above his head to keep himself from touching what he’d been forbidden to lay his hand on.

Gibbs grabbed the lube and slicked up Tony’s cock while pinching the bottom to keep him from coming too soon. The man looked tortured, his face flushed and eyebrows lowered as he grunted at the tension in his body. Gibbs straddled that taught body, watching Tony’s muscles flex in yearning to throw Gibbs down and simply ram into him. Gibbs wasn’t about to let it happen. He dominated Tony completely by meeting the man’s fluttering eyes and staring him down.

“Mine,” Gibbs growled, taking Tony’s erection in two fingers and holding him tightly, “My dick, you got that?”

“Yours,” Tony panted, “All yours.”

“Gonna grip you so tight, Tony,” Gibbs growled, sliding down his cock with a grunt at the burn from the intrusion. His own prick was pulsing against his belly, so close to orgasm his balls were starting to ache.

“Please!” Tony gasped, tears starting up in the corners of his eyes.

“Shh,” Gibbs soothed, sliding those last few inches down and finally releasing his grip on Tony’s shaft. He let himself settle for only an instant, willing his body to relax so he could continue unhindered.

Then he was riding him, thighs working hard as he slammed himself down onto Tony’s hard rod while the man shook beneath him in an effort to hold himself off. Tony was so obedient, so perfectly good for him, that Gibbs all but melted at the sight. He shifted and felt it, that perfect angle that sent electric pleasure shooting through his body and made stars erupt behind his eyes. Gibbs’ mouth fell open as he gasped in pleasure. That was all it took, a few quick jabs to his p-spot and Gibbs was coming, hot ribbons of come painting Tony’s chest and stomach while the man sobbed in longing beneath him.

Gibbs reached back, stroking Tony’s tight balls as he forced himself to keep riding the younger man.

“Now, Tony,” Gibbs whispered, his voice ragged from pleasure as his legs began to shake from strain.

Tony let go with a ragged cry, sobbing out his release as his hands flew down to grip Gibbs’ hips, holding him in place as he gave a few half-thrusts into his ass. Gibbs moaned as he felt Tony pulse inside of him, heat suffusing his body as his insides were coated with Tony’s essence. Tony’s fingers were bruising his hips but he wasn’t about to complain. On the contrary he growled in approval and flexed his muscles, drawing out whimpers from the man beneath him as he milked his cock for more.

“That’s it, Tony. Fill me up,” Gibbs growled, “Give it to me, Tony!”

Tony let out a strangled scream and started to thrust again, his cock throbbing as it retained its thickness. A few thrusts, just enough to take him over the edge again, and then Tony was growling out swear words that he’d never have dared to utter in Gibbs’ presence until now. Gibbs’ jaw dropped as Tony shook through a second climax, his tendons bulging on his neck and his eyes leaking moisture as he grit his teeth through pleasure that was so intense it almost looked painful. He doubted much came out if anything, but Tony’s cockhead pulsed in Gibbs’ ass all the same.

Tony fell back on the bed, limp and whimpering softly. His eyes fluttered and two more tears slid down. Gibbs leaned forward, letting the man’s oversensitive member slide free, and kissed the tears away.

“Good work, Tony. That was perfect,” Gibbs whispered, “You were so gorgeous for me. So strong. So satisfying. You made me come so hard, Tony. Did you see me come on your prick? Hm?”

“Yeah,” Tony whimpered, “Made you come hard.”

“Yeah, you did,” Gibbs purred, kissing along his jaw and then tracing that line back up to his lips. They shared a slow glide of lips and tongue before Tony began to sob for real.

Gibbs rolled to the side and tucked the younger man against his chest, stroking his back as the damn broke and Tony finally let himself mourn Kate. He sobbed brokenly for nearly an hour while Gibbs sat in messy discomfort and their come grew dry and itchy on their bodies. He didn’t protest. He didn’t grumble. This was what Tony needed and Gibbs had never felt more complete than he did giving Tony the release that came _after_ their coupling.

 _I’m lost,_ Gibbs thought, _I can’t ever go back now._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just to clue you guys in because I feel like it’s not obvious, ‘rump rubbing’ is this AU version of ‘hen session’ as well as a sexual activity that RL bonobo males do together.

 

Gibbs wrapped himself around Tony octopus style as they fell asleep, but in the early morning hours the younger man woke up and slipped out of his arms. Gibbs feigned sleep, letting him escape if he wanted to. Tony used the bathroom and came back into the bedroom. Gibbs rolled to make room for him but DiNozzo didn’t climb back into the bed. He stroked Gibbs’ cheek with the back of his fingers for a moment and then slipped out the door. Gibbs sighed sadly but let him go. They lived in a society where men understood how hard it was to get women to commit. He probably didn’t want to be there in the morning when Gibbs pulled the usual female bullshit of demanding Tony make him breakfast or get out fast. He’d have to earn his flighty young lover’s trust.

Gibbs got ready for work and headed in, going downstairs to the morgue first. He was worried about Ducky and Palmer, who hadn’t gotten any attention from him the night before. He also wanted to see Kate. He _needed_ to see Kate.

Gibbs walked in to find Ducky and Palmer standing by her body, Ducky at the head of the table talking to her with a fond smile on his face. He stopped when Gibbs came in.

“Ah, Jethro,” Ducky said in a soft sad voice, “I haven’t started the autopsy yet. We just finished giving our dear Caitlin here her final bath.”

Gibbs stood there staring down at her for a moment, taking in her altered features and trying not to let the rage inside overwhelm him. He decided to take a page from Ducky’s book and gave her a sad smile.

“Gonna get him, Kate,” He told her softly.

“I’m sure she knows,” Palmer replied awkwardly, scooting closer to Gibbs.

That reminded him. He was still partially responsible for Ducky and Palmer. Kate had mentioned that Palmer tended to go to someone else for sex when he wanted it, but Ducky had exclusively seen Kate and Gibbs’ mother. Now both were gone. Gibbs felt a bit of a pinch in his stomach at the idea of sex with a friend who he’d always seen as an equal. Of course, he understood the concept of seeing a lover as an equal; he just didn’t want that person to be Ducky.

While Gibbs was standing there awkwardly trying to figure out how to say something to Ducky, Palmer had moved closer and closer until he had no choice but to duck underneath of Gibbs’ arm and press against his body. Palmer’s head was down, his face flushed red, and he looked almost ashamed of himself as he held Gibbs’ arm tightly in both hands.

Gibbs instinctively leaned forward and nuzzled the back of his neck, “You okay, Jimmy?”

“I know I didn’t know her like you did but… I mean… I just…”

“You need something, you just ask, okay?” Gibbs whispered to him, glancing up at Ducky at the same moment. Ducky snorted and gave him a look that clearly said ‘not on your life’, so Gibbs focused completely on Palmer.

“I don’t really, but… I mean, if _you_ do…” Palmer stammered, “I know you identify as female, but I figure women have needs too and maybe everyone’s been too busy getting from you to give and… I’m sorry, this is stupid.”

“Not stupid,” Gibbs tugged the suddenly squirming young man back against him.

Palmer relaxed against him after a tense moment and Gibbs ran his hands over his slim figure. He was such a little twink and Gibbs was quickly growing hard and _very_ interested.

“Ducky, can you spare Palmer for a moment?”

“We just got Caitlin ready,” Ducky replied, “I need him for the next two hours at least.”

Gibbs gave Palmer a gentle stroke along his bollocks to see how tight they were but they weren’t too heavy or tense, “You come see me when you have time.”

“Yes, Gibbs,” Palmer breathed.

Gibbs headed upstairs and found Tony was straddling McGee’s lap in a rump rubbing session. They were snuggled close, rubbing their groins together while snickering about something. Tony’s arms were hanging across McGee’s shoulders as the larger man spoke with wide eyes.

“Wait… he pegged you? So, like… he didn’t use his real…?”

“Oh, no, he did,” Tony replied, “He just likes to call it that.”

“Then shouldn’t we be saying she?” McGee asked.

“He hasn’t said so,” Tony shrugged slightly.

“Not necessary,” Gibbs replied, “Neutral terms will do. Here’s a full list: ‘Boss’, ‘Gibbs’, and ‘harder’.”

Tony groaned, “Harder is right.”

“You wanna get off, go see Gibbs,” McGee scoffed, shoving at Tony.

“I’m enjoying this,” Tony grumbled, “Why aren’t you?”

“I got off already today,” McGee stood up and Tony moved swiftly enough to avoid getting dumped on the floor.

“Fine,” Tony stated, “But your erection is mimicking what your nose should be doing, McFibber.”

McGee blushed and glanced at Gibbs, “I just don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“About what?” Gibbs asked, sitting at his desk and arranging his files.

Ziva walked into the office and sat down at Kate’s desk. The entire room went still. Gibbs stood up, walked over to the chair she had placed herself in, and pushed it across to a free desk. There he tipped her out before wheeling Kate’s chair back.

“That’s Kate’s desk,” Gibbs stated firmly.

“Kate is-“ Ziva started.

“I know what and where Kate is,” Gibbs replied, his voice turning hoarse, “And I know who put her there.”

“It was _not_ Ari, and you have no proof that-“

“Don’t need any, my gut told me,” Gibbs replied, “But I’ll get some so that when I put a bullet between his eyes it’s sanctioned. Consider that a warning. Next time you talk to him say goodbye. Now then. McGee. _What wrong idea?”_

McGee blinked rapidly in alarm as all eyes turned on him due to Gibbs’ sudden focus.

“Um. Well. It’s just that. The thing is. With you being… I believe the term is _Assigned Male At Birth_ … If Tony and I started getting off with each other more than is considered bisexual _and_ getting off with you people might think…”

“That you’re in a team and providing for each other’s needs when your _female leader_ is absent or otherwise occupied?” Gibbs asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” McGee stated firmly with his eyes wide in alarm, “Yes, that’s what they’d think.”

“Good,” Gibbs stated, “Now finish Tony off. I’m waiting on Palmer and I plan on drilling his ass until he can’t see straight let alone cut that way.”

“Oh gods,” Tony moaned, shifting on his feet, “That’s hot as hell.”

“Boss, was that an order, because…” McGee whined.

“Ziva, finish Tony off,” Gibbs huffed in frustration.

“My pleasure,” Ziva replied, stalking towards Tony with flashing eyes, “ _Boss_.”

Tony whimpered a bit and backed away as she came up to him.

“You’re sure, Boss?” Tony asked, “Because last time I checked she was this Mossad Assasin and possibly _not_ on our side so-“

“Oh, she’s definitely not on _our_ side,” Gibbs replied, glancing up from his paperwork.

“Is that _supposed_ to make this hotter?” Tony swallowed.

“No, but it kinda does,” Gibbs replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony replied with heat in his voice as Ziva pushed him down into his chair and then followed him down.

Her short black, pleated skirt was carefully shimmied up until she was straddling his crotch completely bare. Tony breathed in deeply and Gibbs smiled to himself, knowing his flirty agent was enjoying her scent.

 _My flirty lover_, Gibbs corrected. He would seduce Tony, but not just into his bed again. He’d win over the younger man’s heart. He’d marry Tony and finally have a purpose in his life again besides slowly trudging through work and boat building.

Gibbs glanced up just in time to see Tony groan out his release inside of Ziva; one hand clutching her breast and the other up under her skirt, possibly fingering her ass. Gibbs smiled fondly. Tony loved breasts. Gibbs never had cared much for them, but the way Tony’s eyes got glassy at the sight of them amused Gibbs to no end. He’d have to make sure his pretty young man had a long line of fine tits to look at once they were properly wed. Gibbs could picture himself lounging beside Tony while a sexy young woman rode him and he stared at her breasts as if they were two magical orbs sent just for his perusal. Or perhaps Tony would drive into her while Gibbs took him from beh-

Ziva disrupted Gibbs’ thoughts by stepping into his personal space behind his desk. Gibbs sat back instinctively, as all men were trained to do, to offer Ziva his lap. She dropped into it, but did so sideways. He could feel something wedged between her thighs to catch Tony’s leavings. She shifted until she was comfortable and he irritably moved his thighs to accommodate her.

“So,” Ziva smiled at him, “Welcome to womanhood.”

“That why you’re in my _lap_?” Gibbs asked pointedly.

“Women also do this, Agent Gibbs,” Ziva stated.

“Look,” Gibbs sighed, “You did me a solid yesterday and I appreciate that, but don’t think for one second that I’m sparing your brother. Ari is going down.”

“I am still not convinced that Ari did this,” Ziva replied blandly, “You are strange for a woman.”

“No?” Gibbs asked sarcastically, “Really? Here I thought I was fitting right in.”

“Shaving your legs might help with that,” Ziva told him.

“No.”

“Well, it’s your transition, you do what you feel is right,” Ziva smiled warmly.

He wasn’t buying it.

“The hell do you want, Ziva?”

Ziva leaned closer until she was pressed against Gibbs’ chest and could whisper directly into his ear.

“I want to prove my brother is innocent,” She whispered, “But more than that I want to catch the killer that hurt you, your team, and framed my brother. I will end him.”

“What makes you so sure that _if_ this was someone else, that it was a ‘he’?” Gibbs asked in the same whisper.

“They are always men,” She replied.

“I’ve taken down female killers.”

“They were male on the inside.”

“ _I’m_ male on the _outside_ , and you’re prejudiced on the inside.”

“It does not matter,” She sat back, slipping from his lap with surprising grace for someone clenching a towel between her thighs, “In the end you will find you are wrong. At that point I will accept your apologies. Good day, Agent Gibbs.”

“Good day, Officer David,” Gibbs smiled softly.

An hour later Gibbs’ phone went off and he answered it with a firm statement of his name. 

“Agent Gibbs?” Palmer’s voice sounded nervous, “I’m… we’re… uh, that is… Ducky said I could…”

“On my way,” Gibbs replied, hanging up the phone.

Tony had been working on a new approach, his mind rejuvenated after his bout of play with Ziva, and was just starting to mutter about contacting someone from another department when Gibbs stood up to head downstairs for his round with Palmer.

“Boss!” Tony headed for him hurriedly, “I… uh…”

Tony froze and Gibbs frowned at the delay, “Spit it out, Tony.”

“I got you a present and you might want it now… before Palmer…” Tony waved at the elevator, “You know, I can show you on the way.”

Tony picked up a package from his desk and Gibbs walked towards the elevator with the younger man sweating behind him. Tony handed him the box and Gibbs tore off the paper, stuffing it into Tony’s pockets. Inside was a…

“Harness?” Gibbs asked, frowning at the box.

“Uh, the dildo isn’t included,” Tony stated, “It’s so you can, you know, feel like you’re really wearing a strap-on.”

Gibbs was stunned. Tony had gone out and bought him a legitimately caring gift. It was useless, of course, because Gibbs had no body dysphoria about his dick being properly attached or not, but Tony didn’t know that. Tony just wanted Gibbs to feel like a real woman.

“Of course, maybe I overstepped my…” Tony floundered helplessly amidst Gibbs’ silence and the stoic man recalled that most people weren’t mind readers.

“That’s damn sweet of you, Tony,” Gibbs smiled, pulling him close by the back of his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Tony grinned and flushed with pride, “Do you like it? I mean, will you wear it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Gibbs grinned, “Help me into it?”

Tony looked like a puppy offered a treat and eagerly dropped to his knees just as the door to the elevator opened.

“Oh!” Palmer gasped, “I thought… Okay… I’ll just go and…”

“Stay,” Gibbs ordered, and flipped the switch to keep the elevator in place without the doors moving about on them. Tony opened the box and Gibbs put a hand on a rail as Tony guided a strap around each shoe and slid it up the long socks Gibbs was wearing. Gibbs held up his kilt and Tony wrapped it around his hips and waist, leaving the straps loose so he could slide Gibbs’ cock through the ring.

“I got the biggest ring so it wouldn’t actually _act_ like a cock ring,” Tony told him.

“Thanks for that,” Gibbs snorted at the idea of being around all those hot young men and unable to shoot his load. Unforgivable.

Tony finished adjusting the straps and Gibbs shifted experimentally before dropping the kilt.

“How’s it feel?” Tony asked, staring up at him with a serious expression on his face.

Gibbs smiled softly and petted his hair, “That’s good work, Tony.”

Tony smiled sweetly and stood up sliding his arms around Gibbs’ neck and leaning in for a long, deep kiss.

“Give him hell, Boss,” Tony winked as he stepped back.

Gibbs grinned and stepped out of the elevator, heading towards Palmer with a predatory grin. Palmer gave him a wide eyed look at Gibbs smirked at him and pointed at the morgue doors.

“Autopsy table. Naked. Now.”

“N-naked?” Palmer asked. Leaving clothes on was not only typical, but in a work environment it was considered polite.

“Naked,” Gibbs confirmed.

Palmer gave him a slightly hysterical grin and bolted for the doors while struggling with his clothes. Gibbs followed at a sedate pace with his erection beginning to tent his kilt. Tony followed eagerly after, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Don’t you have a case to be working?” Gibbs called over his shoulder.

“But… but…”

“You’re sated,” Gibbs scolded, “Get to work!”

Tony growled in frustration and then headed back to the elevators.


	6. Chapter 6

Palmer was on his hands and knees on the autopsy table, trembling from the chill and glancing over his shoulder at Gibbs in excitement. Gibbs had to mentally refocus himself. He was thinking about Tony and how the young man _hadn’t_ been dismissive of their time together. He’d been getting Gibbs a present. A present that Gibbs would have adored had he truly been trans, but that he was positively chuffed about simply because Tony had put so much thought into it. He wanted to reward the young man, but they had a case to tend to and he had a team to keep steady.

“Where’s Ducky?”

“Visiting the director,” Palmer stated quickly.

“Visiting or _visiting?_ ”

“The second.”

“Good,” Gibbs nodded, “She’ll take good care of him.”

Gibbs walked around Palmer, studying his slim body. He stroked his hand along his hips and thighs, smiling as he shivered in delight and his cock firmed up where it hung between his thighs.

“Was this your first autopsy of a coworker or friend?”

“Yes,” Palmer replied, wincing miserably.

“Shh,” Gibbs soothed, “Wanting sex after is normal. It’s a whole cycle of life… thing… You got a right to this.”

“I just want a few minutes of _not_ thinking about her,” Palmer replied miserably, “She let me… she and I… She didn’t laugh at my size.”

Gibbs glanced between his legs and noted that Palmer was average for a man his age; nothing impressive, but certainly not small.

He smiled softly, “Six inches is normal.”

“It’s not what women _expect_.”

“Experienced women do,” Gibbs replied, “University girls who’ve only seen porn and don’t know a dick from a sausage can go fuck themselves with one.”

Palmer snickered and Gibbs reached out to palm his balls from the side, watching his face carefully. He was slowly relaxing, and as Gibbs worked him gently he could see the tension melting away. Palmers needs would be easy to meet. He needed someone to give him some attention more than anything else. He needed to be _worked over_. Gibbs smiled, and kept stroking him, working his cock with one hand and his balls with the other. Palmer moaned and began to shift as his desire rose.

“That’s it,” Gibbs said softly.

Gibbs’ hand left Palmer’s bollocks and stroked along his thighs, lower back, and ass. He had a feeling what Palmer really needed wasn’t a good fuck but a good snuggle. He couldn’t take the time to give him that, but he could pay him _some_ attention and take the tension away. He worked Palmer’s cock faster, giving him what he wanted while slipping a finger back to stroke along his entrance. The younger man moaned and pushed back.

_Into assplay. Perfect._

Gibbs removed both hands so he could slick up his fingers and Palmer’s breath rate increased as he watched Gibbs lubricate two digits. The young man opened his legs a bit more so Gibbs went straight for his ass this time. He stood by his side and worked his cock while slowly sliding a finger in and out of him. When he relaxed he moved it faster and then quickly slipped in a second. From the angle he was at reaching Palmer’s prostate was nearly impossible so he ceased working him and climbed up on the table. Now he could reach down and _really_ give him what he needed.

Palmer moaned deeply, pushing back on Gibbs’ hand as the man fingered his ass, locating the little gland inside him that would send pleasure sparking through him. He quickly reduced the jovial young man to a pile of whimpers and moans. It wouldn’t be long now. He worked his shaft while smiling fondly, but then Palmer was pulling away.

“I know what you’re trying to do, but please don’t,” Palmer gasped, thighs shaking from how close he’d been.

“The hell?” Gibbs grunted.

“Please, I want you to enjoy this,” Palmer replied, pushing himself back again.

“I am,” Gibbs growled.

“Please?” Palmer pleaded.

Gibbs wasn’t about to tell a man no when he was asking to be fucked, so he shifted his sporran to the side and lifted his kilt, slicking up his rock-hard cock with firm strokes. He gripped Palmer’s hip and slid in to the hilt in one thrust, pulling soft groans from the young man. Gibbs’ eyes rolled into the back of his head as a hot, clenching channel suddenly surrounded his cock. Palmer’s shoulder’s dropped and the young man lay with his elbows on the table in front of him and his head hanging between his arms. He was breathing hard in an attempt to hold off his climax but Gibbs wasn’t overly concerned. The man would be firing off any second now.

Gibbs took a moment to let himself adjust to the tight heat gripping his dick. Sighing in pleasure and rolling his shoulders. Then he readjusted his grip on Palmer’s hip and began to take him with quick, long thrusts. His cock was _far_ from average, so he wasn’t having any trouble teasing the younger man’s prostate with each movement. Palmer had already been on the edge so a few thrusts were all it took for him to start to panting and gripping the top of the autopsy table.

“Don’t you hold back on me now,” Gibbs grunted, “Spill it, Jimmy!”

Palmer let out a series of sharp cries and Gibbs groaned as his ass clenched around the older man’s shaft. He thrust through it, making sure to stimulate his p-spot. Palmer’s climax was drawn out from his efforts and the young man shook with pleasure beneath him. Gibbs growled at the tight clench, head thrown back with his eyes closed tightly. When Palmer went still and lax beneath him he leaned forward, gripped the edge of the table, and pounded into his ass hard and fast.

“Ohhh,” Palmer groaned, “Yes!”

“You like this, boy?” Gibbs growled.

“Yes! Yes!” Palmer gasped, his hands clenching and unclenching above his head.

“Gonna fill your sweet ass,” Gibbs growled, and stilled as his balls drew up and pleasure temporarily blinded him.

Gibbs’ cock pulsed into Palmer’s body, drawing groans of relief from him. When his balls were finally empty he slid free and gave the white bottom in front of him an admiring glance. A bit of come was leaking free and Gibbs was immediately fond of the sight. He gave Palmer’s hip a kiss and then climbed down to walk around in front of him. Palmer had a sappy grin on his face, his eyes heavy lidded and his hips swaying a bit.

“Come down before you fall down,” Gibbs snarked.

Palmer shifted until he managed to sit down on the table where he drapped both arms around Gibbs shoulders and then hesitated with a shy glance. Gibbs gave him a soft half-smile and nodded, so Palmer leaned in to kiss him slowly and almost innocently.

Gibbs cocked his head to one side curiously, “What?”

“Just… that was so much better than a woman,” Palmer smiled, and then realized what he’d said and went pale, “I mean… not that you aren’t a woman. I mean, you’re a woman with a penis and I liked the real thing better than a-“

“That your first time with a flesh and blood dick?” Gibbs asked.

“Er, yeah. First time bottoming ever, actually,” Palmer smiled shyly, “I stretched myself a bit. I hope it helped.”

“It did,” Gibbs nodded, surprised that he hadn’t caught on that Palmer’s ass had been virtually virginal. That explained how quickly he’d gotten off.

“So… um… thank you,” Palmer stammered.

“Yeah, sure,” Gibbs replied, “You get cleaned up. Let me know when you need me again.”

“Oh, I will,” Palmer grinned widely, then slipped in another quick kiss.

Gibbs smirked as he washed himself up in the sink before heading out with a contented sigh. A glance over his shoulders before the door swung shut showed Palmer whistling happily to himself while he looked over a list of paperwork for the day. He had a damp spot at the ass of his pants that Gibbs was ridiculously proud to see.

XXX

“Sit rep!” Gibbs barked as he walked into the pen.

“Of our investigation?” Tony quipped, “Or Palmer’s ass?”

Gibbs gave him a narrow glare and Tony quickly amended, “That’s not important right now.”

Gibbs headed over to McGee and leaned over his desk. He felt strangely drawn to the young man but didn’t know why. It was his gut speaking. Something was up with McGee but he didn’t know what.

“Sit rep,” Gibbs said softly in the man’s ear.

McGee leaned into him, “Still searching for him, but we’re getting nowhere. I swear David is blocking us.”

“I swear you’re right,” Gibbs replied softly.

Then his phone went off. Gibbs stepped back to answer it, “Gibbs.”

“Hello agent Gibbs,” Ari’s voice purred, “I have a surprise for you.”

The call disconnected and Gibbs’ eyes narrowed angrily.

“McGee! Police channels!”

McGee switched over and then started rattling off reports online. When he got to ‘bodies found’ Gibbs stiffened in alarm.

“Confirmed,” McGee stated, “They’re wearing naval uniforms. They’re about to call us.”

“Grab your gear!” Gibbs snapped.

They all fled for their things but Gibbs’ gut was snarling at him again. Something wasn’t right. They got into the elevator and it just kept at him until he decided to voice it.

“When we get there,” Gibbs stated softly, “You all check for bombs _first_. Ignore regular crime scene protocol. This is a terrorist we’re dealing with.”

“It-“ Ziva started.

“Shut it,” Gibbs growled.

They got to the crime scene and found two naval officers in a vehicle, one garrotted and the other shot in the head. Gibbs glared at the scene and then told the others to get to work looking for the bomb while Ziva made a series of annoying protests, getting into his face as she tried to convince him to work the scene properly.

“While I am not aware of your protocol even I can see that you are having them trample evidence! I know you think that Ari has done this, but I am telling you that you are destroying your chance of catching the _real_ killers!”

“Killer,” Gibbs replied, “Look at the trajectory of the bullet wound. He threatened the one with garrotting while making him shoot the passenger, possibly while driving since we don’t see blood on the sidewalk. Probably did it to spare his partner a worse death. Then he had him pull over and garrotted him.”

“You can not tell all that from this distance!” Ziva argued, “Not while-“

“Bomb!” Tony shouted, and the group fled the area while Gibbs pulled out his phone to call in the squad. The bomb went off a second later, revealing that they wouldn’t have survived it if Gibbs hadn’t set them to searching.

“How did you _know_?” McGee asked in awe.

“He was looking for a terrorist,” Ziva replied softly, “Instead of a regular killer. And he was right.”

“Ze,” McGee corrected.

“Ze,” Ziva nodded, “My apologies… Boss.”

Gibbs nodded sharply, “You lot get the fire department in here and start working the crime scene.”

“Boss?” Tony asked.

“Coffee,” Gibbs grunted, and headed across the street to the nearest café.

Ari was sitting by the doorway sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. He was the only one not freaking out due to the explosion down the street. It had been so obvious that Gibbs knew he was meant to notice him. He hopped the counter since the staff were all busy standing by the windows panicking, poured himself a coffee, and dropped a few dollars onto the counter. Then he hopped back over and headed for Ari, who stood up quickly and pulled out Gibbs’ chair for him. Gibbs stood there glaring at him.

“I look like a man to you? Quite matronizing me.”

“I’m a man myself!” Ari declared looking insulted, “I can not be polite?”

“Pulling out my chair ain’t polite,” Gibbs glared, “It’s degrading.”

“Very well,” Ari pushed the chair back in then returned to his seat and folded his hands politely.

Gibbs pulled his chair out and sat down, sipping his coffee as he did so, “The hell was that shit, Ari? You had to know we’d be looking for a bomb.”

“My sister is with you,” Ari stated, staring out the window at her, “I would like to make sure she does not come to harm.”

Gibbs stilled. There went his gut again. Gibbs had expected the bomb, and he had been _expected_ to expect it by Haswari. That meant one thing and one thing only: it was a diversion to get Gibbs here.

“Where’s the bomb?” Gibbs asked.

“Under one of the tables,” Ari replied softly, too softly to alert the patrons, “We play a dangerous game Agent Gibbs.”

“You turned Kate down,” Gibbs stated.

“Her death was… unfortunate. I had not wanted to kill her. You will tell her, won’t you? When you meet her in hell?”

“I meant for sex, not the shooting,” Gibbs replied, and slipped down under their table to head for Haswari’s groin.

“Very funny Agent Gibbs,” Haswari chuckled, “I would not make it so obvious that you could see it just by ducking down.”

Gibbs grinned. He hadn’t expected him to. He was legitimately going for the gold here. Gibbs leaned forward and ran his hands up Haswari’s thighs, gently pushing his legs apart.

“It isn’t _there_ either. I do not have a death wish,” Haswari snarked, “You are trying my patience Gibbs! I expected you to-“

Haswari’s breath shot out of his lungs as Gibbs leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the man’s groin. He smelled of exotic spices and Gibbs groaned unintentionally. It must have been the natural reaction that did it becaust Ari’s thighs fell open and his breathing sped up. Gibbs grabbed a button with his teeth and undid half of his cock flap. He was leaning for the other when a bell went off at the door. It was what he’d been waiting for. He pointed towards the counter and nuzzled against Haswari’s growing cock.

“Not asexual, then,” Gibbs purred, giving the head a quick lick.

“Not… that… no…” Haswari gasped, head falling back as his cock began to thicken.

“Uncut,” Gibbs growled, “Very nice.”

“My mother was very indignant about my father’s religion. She left me unshorn to spite him.”

“Good for her,” Gibbs decided, and began to lap at him more firmly.

Haswari’s breath had sped up and his cock was thickening fast, but he was suddenly pushing at Gibbs in alarm.

“The bomb,” He hissed, “We should take this elsewhere.”

“I agree,” Gibbs replied, then suckled on the tip of his cock impudently. Haswari swore and began to pant. This was a man _long_ denied! Gibbs popped off, “How about to one of my interrogation rooms.”

Haswari swore again and shoved at Gibbs angrily, pushing him off his dick. He stood up and fastened his panel while heading to the door with a spiteful shout over his shoulder, “Try not to die before I get a chance to fuck you, Gibbs. It would be most disappointing.”

Gibbs hurried out from under the table and glanced around the room. Ziva was under the counter disabling the bomb. Haswari had been so distracted by the attention to his dick that he hadn’t noticed his own half-sister and handler walk into the room.

“You got it?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes,” She replied, coming out from under the counter, “It is disabled. He left us plenty of time, but he probably had a safety device to-“

“You do _not_ still believe he’s innocent!” Gibbs raged, loudly enough to draw attention to them from the frightened patrons. One of them saw brown skin and a bomb and all out anarchy followed. Gibbs snarled angrily at the situation but simply headed out to call McGee over to mark off another crime scene.

Gibbs headed for Tony and pulled him aside, stroking the back of his head as he stammered about the work he’d been doing and held up the camera as proof.

“Shh, I know you weren’t slacking,” Gibbs replied, leaning in for a quick kiss and then pressing close so he could whisper into Tony’s ear. Tony’s arms flew around his waist and the man leaned in with obvious longing.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Tony whispered, voice shaking.

“Focus, Tony,” Gibbs soothed, rubbing small circles into the back of his head and on one hip, “I’ll give you what you want later. I need you to do something important for me. I can’t get through to Ziva. I know she’s working on Jenny as well so lets see if we can get Jenny over to our side. Can you do that for me, Tony? Work your boyish charm?”

“I’d do anything for you, Boss,” Tony purred, “Can I have you after?”

“Over and over again,” Gibbs promised.

“On it, Boss,” Tony promised.

“Good. When we get back to MTAC I want you to start following her around like a good little puppy. Tell her I’m assigning you to protect her if you want. Make it clear it’s from Ziva. I want her to be completely irritated.”

“Yes, Boss. I can do irritating. I’ll be on them like a rash on a baby’s butt.”

“That’s my boy,” Gibbs replied, turning his head and latching onto Tony’s pretty cupid bow lips. For a moment he was lost in the kiss, tongues moving together hungrily as he recalled why he wanted this man above others. _Gonna marry this bastard and have him kneeling at my feet for the rest of his life. Then I can show him off. Give him away from time to time just to watch him come wriggling back into my bed._

“Jethro,” Tony sighed happily as their lips parted.

“Go on,” Gibbs replied, with no small amount of regret.

Tony gave him a dreamy smile and headed off, erection tenting his trousers, to finish off the crime scene. Ziva gave him a concerned glance, but when Gibbs shook his head ‘no’ she didn’t approach Tony to offer to settle him. Tony stayed at various levels of erect throughout the evaluation and on the way back as well. When McGee pointed it out to Gibbs he just nodded and muttered that he knew. McGee gave him an anxious look but didn’t reply.

The second they stepped off the elevator Tony all but skipped up the steps to Shepard’s office and let himself in. Gibbs gave his retreating ass a fond smile and then turned to the rest of the team. He shot out orders and then headed downstairs to talk to Ducky. He wanted the results of Kate’s autopsy and to discuss the current victims with him. He was away when the sounds of loud and passionate sex carried down from Shepard’s office, but McGee noticed them and frowned even more.

XXX

McGee was anxious. Everything was turned inside out. Gibbs was apparently identifying as female, but he didn’t seem to be doing his duties as a woman and McGee wasn’t feeling as safe as he had when Kate was available for them to climb over. He needed more than sex from a woman. He needed comfort, a breast to rest his head on, and Gibbs wasn’t providing that. Timmy decided to take it downstairs and see if Abby would give him more than a quick fuck. She usually didn’t, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t turn things about.

He found her in her lab, sniffling and laughing a bit. Apparently she’d been ‘talking to Kate’. He rubbed her back as she looked up at him from her stool with a devastated look on her face, bellied by her usual smile.

“I really miss her, McGee.”

“Me, too,” McGee replied sadly, “She always let me cuddle up to her chest, you know? Sometimes a guy needs that more than sex.”

“Yeah, she had great breasts,” Abby sighed, “She used to let me play with them from time to time. You know, when we were having female bonding time? So cool of her.”

McGee swallowed hard at that thought. Maybe sex _was_ what he needed at the moment. He was just moving his hand down towards Abby’s plush ass when he noticed a red dot on her forehead.

McGee reacted without thinking, pulling Abby down on top of him just as glass shattered. Abby screamed and McGee went instinctive, pulling her across the room by her shirt and practically throwing ahead of him into her her office. She slid across the floor on her purple skirt and he followed at a crawl while several more shots went off. There he shoved her under her desk and covered her with his body, panting as he fumbled for his phone.

“Gibbs! Gunfire in Abby’s lab!”

“On my way!” Gibbs replied.

McGee felt Abby’s hands roaming over his body. She was scared and shaking, but it was first instinct for a woman to comfort a man. He pressed against her, making himself as small as possible to keep her safe beneath the desk. He ignored her touches. He wanted safety now, not sex. She wasn’t overly interested in sex either.

Gibbs came slowly into the room, muttering as he cleared the area and then made it into the office. He knelt down behind the desk, “Swat is outside searching for the shooter. Stay down for now.”

“Gibbs,” Abby whimpered, “I want cuddles! Now!”

Gibbs holstered his gun, glanced about for a safe area, and directed them into the corner. They all cambered over and Gibbs pulled Abby into a tight hug before motioning to McGee. McGee pressed in close and they ended up sitting on the floor, one on each side of him, as he held and rocked them. He pressed a kiss to each of their heads.

“Not gonna let anything happen to you. Not ever.”

Gibbs got McGee’s phone from him since it was in easy reach and called the director. He ordered his team to remain in the building and followed it up by talking to Tony, Ziva, and Palmer.

“One problem,” Palmer told him anxiously, “Dr. Mallard’s already left for the day.”

“I just left him!” Gibbs howled.

“He said he was worried about his mother since the killer was going for women and-“

Gibbs hung up, raging silently. He called Tony again.

“You on Shepard?”

“And in her, yeah,” Tony replied cheerfully, “Abby okay?”

“She’s fine. So’s McGee. He saved her life,” Gibbs replied, pressing a kiss to McGee’s temple, “What’s going on up there?”

“Director’s directing people, trying to get everything settled and the bad guys caught. Ziva’s basically living with her tongue in Shepard’s ass. It would be erotic if it weren’t getting old.”

“Figures. Keep on them.”

“On their six, boss.”

Gibbs hung up. He spent a few moments comforting McGee and Abby and then pulled reluctantly away, “I gotta go. You two don’t leave each other. _Ever_. Piss together. Got it?”

“Yes, Boss,” McGee replied softly.

“You got it, Gibbs,” Abby nodded firmly.

XXX

DiNozzo was good about keeping Gibbs posted, so he was able to leave him to it while searching for Ducky. The man wasn’t answering his phone. He’d left in a hurry. It took a while for Gibbs to find him, but when he did it was to realize that he was completely fine. Haswari had confronted him but left him uninjured. He’d only wanted to provoke Gibbs further. It had all been a distraction and it had done its job. He’d been away while someone was slipping passports to Ziva to give to Haswari. Now Ziva had given Tony the slip while he hung around Shepard, leaving Tony to worry that he’d done the wrong thing.

“I’m on it,” Gibbs growled, “I know where they’re going.”

Then he called Ziva, who answered with an innocent smile in her voice. She probably expected Gibbs to grill her on where Ari was, but he had no intention of asking a question that she wasn’t going to answer. He went a different route instead.

“Did you dig into our background for Ari?”

“What?” Ziva asked in confusion.

“Did. You. Dig-“

“Yes.”

“Does he know about my wife?”

“Yes.”

“My _first_ wife?”

There was a moment of hesitation, and then her response was far more serious, “Yes. He does. I have told no one else, though. Not even Jenny.”

“Than you see it, don’t you? He’s targeting the women around me knowing my damn weakness, and not just because I’m biologically male.”

Ziva was silent for a moment, her words tense, “My brother is not a terrorist.”

“You’re at a fork in the road, Ziva. You know what that means?”

“It means I have to make a choice,” She replied miserably.

“Yeah, you do. A serious one. You either stop a terrorist, _or you become one_. Which is it?”

He hung up before she could answer and then did what he was sure Haswari would know he was going to do. He headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short chapter because the next one is going to be LONG and lots of stuff is going to happen. This is just the beginning. ;) 

 

Gibbs was downstairs working on his boat. Half of him hoped that Haswari would succeed in killing him, the obsessed young man sending him to his daughter and the only woman Gibbs had ever connected with on a physical level. The other half wanted Tony and the future he might actually have with the sexy young man: a childless future, but a future nonetheless. The result was that he’d left Tony at NCIS along with the rest of the team, who were all under orders not to leave the building and reminded to enforce it by Ducky’s earlier mistake.

Gibbs heard steps on the stairs and grinned at the wood he was sanding.

“You’re late,” He grunted.

“You were expecting me?” Tony asked.

Gibbs’ head flew up in horror, “The hell are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be at MCRT!”

“Oh, so you’re expecting someone else,” Tony nodded, stepping down the last few steps, “I thought you might be. You’re the only one allowed to leave the building. Pretty much _screams_ bait.”

“You don’t even want to _know_ what you following me here screams,” Gibbs growled.

“Hero?” Tony smirked.

“Try moron!” Gibbs shouted angrily.

“I’m not leaving you,” Tony replied softly, “I won’t let you face him alone.”

“I wasn’t gonna face him _alone_ ,” Gibbs snarled.

“Oh yeah?” Tony shrugged, “Who would you have with you besides me? _I’ve_ got your six.”

Gibbs sighed, “You got your gun?”

“Of course,” Tony replied, moving his hand to show he’d had it drawn the whole time. Gibbs had suspected, but it was good to have confirmation.

“Come down here and take up a defensive position.”

“In the exit free basement? Your boat wouldn’t happen to be named _Alamo_ would it?” Tony asked, but obediently found some cover while Gibbs started working on his boat again, “Okay, so I’ll just… cover you too.”

“I’m not hiding from him. He’s going to come down here and gloat first, but he’ll take you out the moment he sees you so it’s best you stay down.”

“Got it, Boss,” Tony replied softly, and crouched down to wait.

He was down there two full hours, barely shifting, not commenting, completely serious in a way Gibbs had never seen before. He was just studying the doorway with a slight frown on his face that Jethro wanted to kiss right off.

_Later. If there is a later._

There was a creak on the stairs. Ari walked calmly down them with a pleasant smile on his face, ignoring Tony’s presence completely.

“Gibbs!”

“Ari,” Gibbs replied.

“You changed the plans.”

“You expected me alone,” Gibbs nodded, “Not fair of me, I admit. Thing is I was _expecting_ to be alone, so we’re actually both caught left-footed. We going to be able to finish this with the one-track wonder here?”

“I don’t think so,” Ari sighed, “You see it’s a bit more complicated now. I’ve been told to prove myself I must end you, and frankly the thought pleases me.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Gibbs replied sarcastically, “So what are we going to do now, Ari? Tony’s about to become my shadow.”

“Oh, I’ll find a way,” Ari smiled coldly, “Will you be at Kate’s funeral tomorrow?”

“Planning on it. You?”

Ari turned with that smug smile in place, took two steps up the stairs, and was thrown back as a bullet hit him directly between the eyes. Tony was up out of his spot and in front of Gibbs in an instant as Ziva walked slowly down the stairs. She had tears in her eyes, but was clearly resigned.

“Forgive me, Agent Gibbs. I shouldn’t have doubted your… gut.”

“Family’s different,” Gibbs replied softly, “It always blinds us a bit. You did good, David.”

Ziva gave him a sad, forced smile, and turned to leave the basement while Tony turned on Gibbs with an accusing glare.

 _“She_ was your backup?!”

“It was the only way to convince her,” Gibbs shrugged.

“I told you I had your six!” Tony whined.

“Yeah, and I let you stay,” Gibbs replied, “So now you can stop worrying, get upstairs, and make me a sandwich.”

“That’s sexist, Boss,” Tony pouted, “Ham and cheese or PBJ?”

“I dunno, surprise me.”

“On it, Boss.”

Tony climbed upstairs and Gibbs smiled before calling Ducky and Shepard to report the body in his basement.


	8. Chapter 8

“Tony was awfully quite in the basement and I thought that was a bit off, so I headed back down with our beers and that’s when I saw him holding a gun on my agent. He was asking where I was, saying that he had to kill me to prove himself to the group. At first I was going to just tell him I was there, figuring if it’s for the good of the country… or maybe I could seduce him or… but then he started spouting off about how he couldn’t wait to do it and that his father had made a monster. He was laughing and saying that he’d enjoy watching me cry over Tony’s corpse first. So I put a bullet through his skull,” Gibbs stated firmly, “No way I was going to let him hurt my boy.”

Tony was spread across Gibbs’ lap, moaning wantonly as he fingered the young man’s ass while giving his report. He was in no position to argue with the altered version of events and Gibbs had switched guns with Ziva. If it was noticed during the investigation- which would be cursory at best- than they’d claim it happened during some training when they bumped into each other and dropped their guns. No one would make a fuss, even if they did doubt the truth behind it.

“How’s he holding up?” Balboa asked, giving him a worried look.

Tony let out a sharp cry and bucked in excitement.

“I think he’ll be okay,” Gibbs smiled calmly, lifting his chin with his free hand, “What do you say, Tony?”

“Yes, Boss. _Anything_ , Boss. Please let me come!”

“Nobody’s stopping you,” Gibbs huffed.

Tony let out a strangled scream, buried his face in Gibbs’ couch, and shook as he came across his lover’s thighs. Gibbs smiled and petted his hair fondly, “Good boy.”

Balboa smiled, shifting her hand up onto her hip, “You sure do know how to calm him. He must have been terrified.”

“Nah,” Gibbs shrugged, “Tony’s stared down the barrel of more than one gun. He’s made of sterner stuff. He was more upset that I was being threatened.”

“Nnn,” Tony agreed weakly.

“Well, that’s all for today,” Balboa nodded, “We’re just waiting for Ducky to get the body out of your basement and then we can leave you two in peace. So, are we going to get a happy announcement soon?”

Gibbs shrugged in disinterest. He’d make an honest man out of Tony in time, but for now he just wanted to get him upstairs and into his bed. He needed the young man, even if it was just to hold him while he slept off his pleasure. Gibbs got the lazy, smiling man up the steps and into the shower, leaning against him as they slowly washed each other’s bodies. Tony’s mouth never left his flesh, simply moving to wherever it wasn’t in the way. They kissed and caressed until Gibbs was aching with need, and then Tony dropped to his knees to swallow him down, his eyes closed and a happy flush on his face. Gibbs rolled his hips into Tony’s mouth and let the pressure build slowly, groaning as his desire rose to the breaking point. Tony sucked harder, working his shaft and bollocks with his hands before slipping one soapy finger back to play with his arse. Gibbs groaned and the coil in his belly released. Tony swallowed his come down with happy moans as Gibbs slammed a hand against the wall to keep his mind present as pleasure pounded through him. He took slow, deep breaths until he was able to open his eyes and smile down at the man wiping the water from his face and smiling up at him in silent request for praise.

“So good for me,” Gibbs purred, stroking his cheek with a thumb, “Come to bed, Tony. I want you wrapped around me all night. No taking off in the morning this time.”

“Yes, Boss. Couldn’t pry me away with a crowbar.”

They dried each other off, laughing and rough housing a bit. Gibbs sent him to bed first so he could take a moment to slip back into his strap-on gear. When he came into the bed it was to find Tony naked and sprawled out, totally making himself at home with a content smile on his face. Gibbs crawled in and pressed against the younger man. They spent a few minutes arranging limbs and finally fell asleep with Tony’s strong body wrapped in Gibbs’ arms. He ran his fingers over his chest, enjoying the feel of his flesh and the masculine scent that teased his nose as the man drifted off to sleep.

“Did you and Shannon ever feel like this?” Tony asked softly, his voice slurred from exhaustion.

“Hm?” Gibbs asked.

“You two were friends, right? At least? You had to have liked her to have a kid with her so-“

“I loved her,” Gibbs replied, arms tightening around Tony.

“Hm?” Tony frowned in confusion, eyes fluttering open, “Thought you only liked guys.”

“I do,” Gibbs admitted, “Thing is, Shannon was the exception. I loved her wholly and completely. She was my everything… until Kelly was born. Then they both were.”

Tony turned in his arms, eyes waking up as he realized what he’d just done, “I’m sorry, I-“

“It’s fine,” Gibbs cut him off, “You didn’t know. Now you do.”

“Don’t,” Gibbs replied, “It’s better you know.”

“I love you,” Tony blurted out, “I know I shouldn’t and you probably think that’s just so damn boyish of me but-“

“Love you too, Tone,” Gibbs cut him off, “That’s why I told you the truth instead of brushing it off. You need to know what’s at stake here. I don’t love easily, and I don’t _stop_ loving easily. You can hurt me here. You get that? You’re not the vulnerable one, I am.”

“That’s… okay,” Tony nodded, eyes worried as he reached up and stroked his fingers through Gibbs’ hair, “I guess it makes sense that we’re both a bit on the line here.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied, pressing a kiss to forehead, “Now go to sleep. We got shit to do in the morning and I’m not going to put up with you whining or sleeping at your desk.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony chuckled, cuddling against him again.

The next morning found Gibbs moaning at the feel of his plug being slowly pushed into his body. He breathed through the intrusion, spreading his legs wide to accommodate the toy. When Tony pulled it free he groaned and pushed up to chase after it. Tony’s fingers came down instead, dripping lube on him and then slipping inside his loosened body to spread it around.

“I want to be inside you _so_ bad,” Tony moaned, his voice deepened from sleep.

“So who’s stopping you?” Gibbs grunted, rolling his hips up into Tony’s hand again.

Tony curled his fingers to get Gibbs to pant for him and then pulled them free. He scrambled between Gibbs’ thighs, hand slicking up his cock, and quickly pressed the head of his cock against his goal. Gibbs braced both hands, grinned into the mattress, and pushed back to impale himself while Tony was still teasing his entrance. Tony quickly moved his hand aside, moaning as Gibbs’ hungry body swallowed him up. Gibbs adjusted his knees while Tony gripped the bedding on either side of Gibbs’ head. He was practically lying on top of him, which made Gibbs’ movements a bit awkward. That didn’t stop the older man from shoving himself up onto Tony’s cock, utilizing his arms in a sort of push-up.

Tony soon pressed Gibbs fully to the bed, trapping his cock beneath him as he impatiently pushed fully into Gibbs’ body. The younger man was growling out affirmatives as he pressed inside Gibbs’ body, rolling his hips and moaning low in his throat. His motions never took him more than halfway out of Gibbs’ body, which meant he was teasing his prostate over and again. Gibbs was reduced to high pitched, whining moans as pleasure sparked through him, making lights flash behind his eyelids and his legs twitch where Tony had them pinned to the bed.

“Tony,” Gibbs moaned, “Need more!”

“Mm, yeah,” Tony panted, lifting his hips a bit.

Gibbs managed to get his hips up enough to wriggle a hand beneath their bodies, but Tony beat him to it and gripped his dick tight. He worked Gibbs as if he were determined to wring every last drop of semen from his body. The older man wasn’t used to coming before his lovers, but there was no way he could stop it between Tony’s prick hitting his sweet spot and his hand jerking him fast and hard. Gibbs groaned out his release, pulsing onto the bed and then collapsing the second Tony got his hand out of the way. Tony shifted their legs, pushing Gibbs to press his thighs together. It tightened up his channel and apparently drove the man wild. He lay in the sticky spot he’d created and smiled as Tony pounded into his body like a feral beast. His snarles of pleasure and possessive growls had Gibbs’ toes curling. He wasn’t the least bit shocked when Tony sank his teath into him. Instead of voicing his pain he reached a hand around and gripped the back of his head, holding him in place as he bit and suckled his flesh.

“Aw fuck yeah, Tone,” Gibbs growled, “That’s it. Mark me, boy. You want me? Do you? _Take me_.”

Tony roared around the flesh in his mouth, hips pressing firmly against Gibbs’ ass as his cock emptied into the older man’s body. Gibbs groaned and Tony whimpered, his arms shaking as he lowered himself down to rest across Gibbs’ torso. He was panting as he gently released the flesh he’d been gnawing and gave the bruised flesh a few gentle kisses. He was growing heavier and heavier when Gibbs realized he’d drift off if he didn’t intervene.

“Up,” Gibbs grunted, “You’re not exactly a feather.”

Tony jumped a bit, apparently having been half asleep, and then kneeled up. Gibbs sighed at the empty feeling but didn’t allow it to dissuade him from rising for the day. Instead he took advantage of the toy still on the nightstand.

“Plug my ass then let’s get going. Now that Ari is gone I can focus on McGee.”

“McGeek?” Tony asked in surprise, picking up the toy and making sure it was wet enough to be slipped inside of Gibbs before spreading his cheeks once again, “What do you want with Probie exactly?”

Gibbs muttered in frustration before answering him, “Not what you’re thinking.”

“Oh. Okay then,” Tony replied sharply, but thought on it a second more before continuing, “What exactly am I thinking that isn’t what it is?”

“There’s something been off about him. Something making my gut churn and I mean to get to the bottom of it.”

XXX

They weren’t taking it seriously. None of them were. It was all a _joke_ to them. Lives had been lost and altered yet they were all just _laughing_ about it. McGee sat at his desk, pecking away at his computer and glancing at the elevator anxiously. Just a few more minutes. The boss would be there soon. Ze’d be there and everything would be okay. Just a few more minutes. Just…

“Waiting for Gibbs to show?” Abby asked, popping up in front of his desk and making McGee jump.

McGee quickly fixed the typo she’d created, “What makes you say that?”

“Because you’re staring at the elevator and muttering ‘Just a few more minutes and ze’ll be here’, and as far as I know Gibbs is the only person in the building who uses gender neutral pronouns. That and ze’s due right about… now!”

Abby looked to the door eagerly and McGee actually jumped out of his seat, but the elevator didn’t go off and Gibbs didn’t come swaggering in with his morning cup of coffee in his hand. Instead McGee broke into an anxious sweat as the frustrations and trials of the last few days pounded through his head.

“Who isn’t taking what seriously?” Abby asked, her eyes filled with concern.

McGee focused in on her face, but the edges of his vision were swimming and she sounded distant and funny.

“No one!” McGee shouted before he could remind himself to keep a low profile. Men who shouted a lot weren’t promoted. They didn’t get raises. They sure as hell didn’t get respected in the workplace. They were just a dick to ride.

“Okay, okay,” Abby soothed, hand reaching out to rub one shoulder as she came around his desk, “Just tell me who and-“

“And you’ll what? _Fix it?!_ ” McGee snarled, shoving her before he could stop himself.

Abby lost her balance in her platform shoes and toppled to the floor with a cry of pain. McGee’s eyes widened in horror as she reached for her ankle while giving him a betrayed look.

“McGee! You _hurt_ me!”

 “Oh my gods, Abby,” McGee stepped forward in horror, flustered and furious at himself, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t- that wasn’t meant for you- I was just-“

 _“That’s what you get for letting a TRANNY run a team._ ”

Maybe if McGee had heard who had whispered the slur things would have gone down differently, but as it was he was in a room full of people just showing up for work, all milling about and talking about their weekend while exchanging morning pleasantries. So the hiss had come from a crowd of women and a few men who were all looking over at him in disdain. Two of the women headed over to ‘subdue’ him and McGee just snapped.

“YOU DON’T SAY THAT! YOU DON’T USE THOSE WORDS! WHY CAN’T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS?!”

He didn’t realize he’d thrown the chair until after it had knocked two people over, and by then it was too late. He was grabbing his monitor and that was flying through the air before his brain could tell his glands to stop pumping testosterone out at record levels. The world had gone quiet and hazy around him, white at the edges of his vision narrowing his focus as people closed in to try to take him down. He was screaming in frustrated, impotent rage and sorrow, but they didn’t know. They didn’t understand. Then he heard _hir_ shouting his name _._

“McGee!”

McGee turned, his focus flying to the sight of Gibbs exiting the elevators with someone at hir side. Ze was wearing hir kilt and a white shirt with hir usual NCIS jacket and hat. The person behind hir grabbed hir arm to stop hir coming forward at the same time that Director Shepard stepped in between them.

“Do not make this worse, Gibbs!“ She shouted.

A sharp pain went through McGee’s chest as betrayal and outrage pushed him forward. He could hear someone screaming, but he had no idea who as the room moved around him and the sound of gunfire echoed in the room.

To be continued….


End file.
